


Starstruck

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Day 2 of tma femslash week!  Today's theme was Pining.After binge-watching the other's ghost hunting show, Melanie and Georgie realize they have a bit of a celebrity crush on their respective host.  When they agree to meet up to 'talk about a work collaboration,' they're both hoping for a deeper, personal connection, but only if they can manage to keep their nervousness in check when meeting someone they admire.





	Starstruck

It was late. She had things to do the next day. She should go to sleep. 

Melanie knew all these things, but that didn’t stop her from pressing _play next episode_ on _What the Ghost?_ It had started as a professional curiosity, to check out the competition, but now she was engrossed. 

The show itself was quite similar to her own, no surprise there, but that Georgie Barker? She was funny and smart, and certainly easy on the eyes as well. What she would give to meet her…

With the Admiral sound asleep in her lap, it wasn’t as if Georgie could get up to do anything else. She loaded up another episode of _Ghost Hunt UK_ and hit play. 

The show itself was rather derivative and was carried entirely by the talent of its lead. That Melanie had charisma and swagger and attitude. Georgie couldn’t deny that she admired that. 

As she watched a few more episodes than she’d originally intended, she wondered if she’d be able to manage a way to meet Melanie. Their shows were similar enough that she could probably swing the ‘work’ angle, but really, she just wanted to meet the woman behind the camera. If Melanie was half as interesting as she seemed on film, Georgie figured that was a meeting worth having. 

Melanie awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was midday; chasing ghosts did a number on one’s sleeping schedule. 

“Hello?” She answered groggily. 

“Hi, is this Melanie King?”

“Who wants to know?”

This caught Georgie by surprise, but she pushed past it. “I’m Georgie Barker, from _What the Ghost?_ ”

This, in turn, caught Melanie by surprise. She tried quickly to sit up in bed, practically knocking everything off the nightstand in her excitement. 

“Yes! I’m such a fan of your show.” 

Melanie wanted to slap herself as soon as she said that. She sounded like an overwhelmed fangirl. _Keep it together._

On the other end of the line, Georgie laughed, and Melanie practically dropped the phone as she lost more of her senses. 

“I was wondering if you might want to meet up some time? Talk over a potential collaboration between our shows. If you’d be interested?”

_Please be interested, please be interested…_ Georgie’s pulse pounded in her head. 

“Of course! That would be… uh…” _C’mon, Melanie, you can do this_. “That would have to be good for both our shows.” _Nailed it. Make it about the shows, not your crush. Nice._

Georgie almost forgot how to reply when she heard Melanie agree to meet. Somehow, with both of them stuttering along, they managed to set up a time and a place later in the week when they could get drinks and talk things over, see if they had any chemistry. Meanwhile, each of them was begging that they had both a professional and a personal connection. 

A few days later, Georgie headed into the coffee shop, where she spotted Melanie immediately. 

“Melanie?” She asked as she stepped over to the table where the other woman stood upon seeing her. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, Georgie.”

“Likewise.”

Was she shaking her hand too long? Was that too much eye contact? Did she sound too excited? Oh no, oh no, it was already going wrong…

“Let me go get a coffee. I’ll be right back.” Georgie needed a moment to collect herself. Melanie was even more stunning in person. She had a devil-may-care attitude, daring the world to take her on. 

As Georgie left to make her order, Melanie took a long drink of her iced coffee. She could do this, she could keep it together. This wasn’t the first time she’d had a conversation with a crush. Though, she’d never had a crush on someone she hadn’t actually met before. 

Was that weird? Yeah, definitely weird. 

She took another drink as Georgie returned and sat across the table from her. She should have brought some liqueur to put in her coffee, to help steady her nerves. 

Too late now.

Despite the nervousness on each side, the women hit it off almost immediately. It was over an hour before they even started talking about a possible collaboration for their shows. After they sorted it out, planning to get their crews together to talk over the logistics, Georgie broke down laughing. 

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, struggling to calm herself down. “Can I be honest about something? I don’t want it to make things weird if we work together, but…”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Since I started watching your show, I have had the biggest, like, crush on you.”

Was all of the blood rushing to Melanie’s head? Had time slowed down? 

There were so many things she wanted to say, but instead all she managed to reply was: “What?”

“I know, it’s weird. It’s not like we really know each other. But you’re just so badass on camera, and now you’re really cool in person too? You’re actually a double threat. I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

Melanie didn’t know how long it was before she figured out how to move again. She had frozen in place, and Georgie leaned forward in concern. Instinctually, she reached out for Melanie’s hand and held it gently while she waited to make sure that she was alright. 

Which did nothing to help Melanie get over herself.

“That _is_ weird,” she said quietly, several moments later.

Georgie’s face immediately fell and she withdrew her hand. 

“No, not like that!” Melanie cried. “I mean, it’s weird, because _I’ve_ had a crush on _you_ since starting to watch _What the Ghost?_ You’re smart and clever and funny and fearless, both on and off camera, and… just, wow.”

For the first time since Georgie made her confession, their eyes met again, and they smiled. 

“So…” Georgie mumbled a short time later, “Do you think I could hold your hand again?”

Melanie laughed and reached across the table to take Georgie’s hand. 

“It’s probably good we sorted this out ahead of time,” Melanie admitted. “Otherwise all the comments on our show would be about the tension between us.”

“I mean, there’s probably still going to be some comments about that. I’m not sure how professional I’ll be with you there.”

“What’s that feeling? Is it ghost fear, or just butterflies in my stomach from my gorgeous co-host?” Melanie mocked in her host voice and they both laughed. 

“They always say not to meet your idols,” Georgie said. “You’ll just be disappointed, they say. Well, I think they got it wrong in this case.”

“The only disappointing bit is when we have to say our farewells.”

“Who says we have to? Do you have any plans after this, or maybe we could go get lunch?”

Melanie grinned. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

Soon after, they exited the coffee shop and headed down the street. Georgie took Melanie’s hand as they walked and laced their fingers together. However their professional collaboration worked out, whatever they had between them personally seemed to have a pretty good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And thank you to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for putting on this event!  
> Feel free to check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat at my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
